


If Things Were Different (Rewritten!!)

by a_pidgeon_in_action



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern AU, additional tags to be added as I come to them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pidgeon_in_action/pseuds/a_pidgeon_in_action
Summary: What if Jason Dean had never influenced Veronica? What if she never served Heather Chandler the cup-o-Drano that was her demise?A newly refurbished multi-chapter fanfic by someone who apparently now write fanfics about what I think would happen if this happened instead of Dead Girl Walking
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	If Things Were Different (Rewritten!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Heathers Day! I'm back! I'm currently rewriting this fic (which I started in _eighth_ grade)! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Please note that I currently don't have a posting schedule, and with school starting in a week, as well as having several current WIPs, that updates may be few and far between. I do appreciate your patience!

_ September 1st,  _ _ 1989 _ _ 2019 _

_ Dear diary, _

_ It’s… Veronica, again. Do you ever feel like you’re in a musical? Like, I know it’s idiotic, and probably a sleep-deprived induced hallucination, I could have  _ sworn _ everyone burst into song. But hey, I could be wrong, you know? I don’t think you  _ do _ know, you’re an empty book, but still… It’s worth the shot, right? _

_ I believe I’m a good person, you know, and I think there’s good in everyone (just hidden away deep, deep,  _ deep _ down inside) but, uh… _

_Here we are. First day of_ senior year ( _yay._ )! _And, uh, I look around, at these kids that I’ve known my_ entire life _, and I have to ask: What_ happened?

_ Because  _ most _ of us now? We’re total dicks now (ie Ram Sweeny, in his 3rd year as the Rottweiler’s  _ linebacker _ and his  _ eighth _ year of smacking lunch trays. He’s been doing that since the fifth fucking grade. When’ll he give it up?! It’s gotten  _ old! _ ) _

_ I’m pretty sure the only one who’s still genuinely  _ nice? _ Is Martha, my best friend. But you know that, because I’ve been writing in you, you dear, fresh diary, for at least a month now. We’ve had our little movie night thing for how many years now? Anyway, the next one’s tonight, our annual  _ back-to-school _ tradition! _

_ And then there’s always the jerks like Kurt Kelly (He  _ may _ be the smartest guy on the football team, but that’s like being the  _ tallest dwarf _ ). _

_ And then there’s the  _ Heathers _. The beautiful, flawless, perfect,  _ evil _ Heathers. They  _ float _ above it all.  _

_ First and foremost, there’s  _ Heather McNamara, _ head cheerleader, and the only child to a father who sells engagement rings. _

_ Next in line is  _ Heather Duke. _ She runs the yearbook committee, who wouldn’t accept me in my freshman year because my “hands were too shaky” and I “couldn’t talk to people.” Fucking ableists. Now that I think about it, I think I used to babysit her brothers in middle school, but I don’t remember ever meeting her. Whack. _

_ And then we have the almighty, royal  _ pain in my ass _ , Miss  _ Heather Chandler, _ the mythic bi- _

A bell sounded. The sound of the pen scribbling across the pages ceased. Veronica looked up from her seat in the filthy cafeteria, watching and waiting as the students began to shuffle their way towards the exit. She sighed, tapping her foot in annoyance.

The crowd of students thinned, leaving room for her to start weaving her way out. It helped that Veronica was an absolute  _ beanpole _ of a kid. One step, two steps, five steps, she cleared the door. Ten more steps, she cleared the crowd hanging around the doors. Another three steps and she was well on her way to the bathrooms at the opposite end of the school.

It’s not like she couldn’t afford to skip class. According to an unnamed (adult) source, Veronica had the highest GPA in both her year, as well as  _ every  _ other grade in Westerberg High. Her teachers could wait a class or two, this morning had already taken a large enough toll on her anxiety.

It was easy enough to dodge past the teachers, that one asshole tattle-tale sophomore, and Kurt and Ram throwing lewd comments at any girl they saw. She slipped into the bathroom unnoticed and made her way to the last stall down. Another sigh escaped her as her forehead met the cool stall door. She took a couple of deep breaths, calming down.

All that went out the window as the door creaked open. Veronic’s head shot up, panic flashing in her eyes. A stall creaked open a couple of doors down, followed by the sound of retching. Veronica winced as  _ someone _ emptied their lunch into the toilet bowl. 

“Grow up Heather.” Veronica froze.  _ Shit! _ Her breathing grew shallow as Heather  _ fucking _ Chandler continued to belittle her lackey. “Bulimia is  _ so _ ‘87.”

“Maybe you should see a doctor, Heather…” Veronica recognized this voice as McNamara. Which meant the poor girl currently viewing her lunch  _ again _ was…  _ Heather Duke _ …

“Yeah, Heather,” There’s a sigh. “Maybe I  _ should. _ ” 

Veronica winced as the door slammed open with a  _ bang! _

“Ah _ HAH! _ ” Ms. Flemming’s voice echoed off the walls. Veronica’s body was on autopilot, flipping through her diary for those hall passes she may or may not have stolen from one of her earlier classes. 

Before she knew it, it was filled out and signed with a random teacher’s name. Her hand rested on the stall lock, listening to the back-and-forth arguing of Flemming and Chandler. The pen tapped against the slip.  _ Was she really about to do this? _

Veronica bit her lip and scribbled down three more names. She took a deep breath.

The squabbling stopped as soon as she opened the stall. Veronica was met with four blank stares.

“Actually, Ms. Flemming,” She held out the small slip of paper, to which Flemming snatched up immediately. “All four of us are  _ out  _ on a hall pass. Yearbook committee.”

“I didn’t know you were…  _ On _ the yearbook committee, Veronica.” Veronica held her ground, chin up, level breathing. Flemming glanced at the note again, before handing it back. “But I see you’re all listed. Hurry up and  _ get where you’re going. _ ” She spat, turning on her heel and making her exit.

The door swung shut with a clunk. Veronica’s eyes widened and she leaned back against the sinks, pulling in shakey breaths. Someone snatched the note from her hand and she flinched back. 

Veronica spared a glance up. She was met with piercing blue eyes that were  _ much too close _ for comfort, and an unreadable stare. 

Heather glanced down at the note, and then back at Veronica. 

“This is an  _ excellent _ forgery!” She purred. “Who  _ are _ you?” Veronica attempted to make herself smaller as the red-clad girl poked at her cheek.

“V-Veronica. Sawyer.” She ducked out of Heather’s reach, only to back into McNamara. She took another deep breath, clenching her skirt. “I-” Heather’s brow raised. “-I crave a boon.” 

“What  _ boon _ ?” Heather’s gaze was cold, unreadable. Veronica inhaled through her nose.  _ Just breathe. _

“Let me sit at your table, at lunch.” Heather looked taken aback. “Just once, no talking necessary!” Veronica quickly specified. A bemused look covered Heather’s features. “If people think you tolerate me, then they’ll leave me alone.” Heather spared a glance back at McNamara and Duke, who was now at Veronica’s other side, before opening her mouth. Whatever she was about to say though was quickly cut off as Veronica continued. “I can also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes!”

“What about perscriptio-” Duke was quickly cut off.   
  


“Shut up, Heather!” Chandler snapped. Veronica flinched back, bumping into Duke, who simply pushed her off.

“Sorry, Heather.” Veronica spared a glance back at Duke, her expression unreadable.

Heather was quick to grab at Veronica’s face, twisting and turning and examining her in the weak light of the bathroom. Veronica grimaced, biting her lip and  _ glaring _ as acrylic nails caressed her cheek and chin.

“For a greasy little nobody-” Veronica scoffed “-You  _ do _ have good bone structure. I  _ suppose _ .” 

“And a symmetrical face!” McNamara had pulled her from Heather’s clutches. “If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I’d have matching halves!” Veronica shuddered as McNamara traced a line down her nose. “That’s  _ very _ important!” 

Duke opened her mouth to make a comment but quickly closed it again. She eyed Heather wearily.

“You know?” Heather had taken Veronica’s face back from McNamara, those bright red acrylics tracing her jawline once again. Veronica felt her face heat up as she broke eye contact. “This  _ could _ be beautiful.” Veronica attempted to lean back, Heather pulling at her scarf now. Her head reeled as Heather’s perfume assaulted her senses.

Heather was mumbling something incomprehensible, and she appeared…  _ Excited? _ Veronica doubted it. No, Heather Chandler, resident mythic bitch, wouldn’t be  _ excited _ . Right? That was as likely as Ram getting dates because of his  _ charming _ personality. 

Veronica zoned back in when she saw a brush being passed around, as well as Duke rummaging through a makeup bag.

Veronica yelped. A flash of pain shot through her scalp as McNamara pulled a brush through the ends. She  _ had _ had it combed out this morning, but it had tangled throughout the day.

McNamara muttered an apology, dragging the brush through much more gentle. Heather was wearing Veronica’s scarf (when or  _ how  _ she took it escaped Veronica) and she was checking herself out in the mirrors.

A slight simper played on Duke’s lips as she started applying who  _ knows _ what product to Veronica’s face.

“What are you doing?” Veronica managed to say.

Heather paused in her little showcase. She turned and looked at Veronica like she was missing the most  _ obvious _ thing in the room. When Veronica showed no signs of catching on, she sighed.

“Making you beautiful,” She turned back to the mirror. “Okay?” Veronica inhaled sharply.

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come yell at me about this on [Tumblr](https://emberphoenix-san.tumblr.com) or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Literal_Pidgeon)!


End file.
